


she's a blue star

by AlliSquish



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSquish/pseuds/AlliSquish
Summary: Vegeta finds his wife working, and shows a bit of a softer side.





	she's a blue star

**Author's Note:**

> bc I was very very sad and wanted to write but didn't have any ideas- riskpig on tumblr prompted: "the kids are grown up, so it's time for a space adventure, for just the two of them." Deviated slightly, but I like how bitterly sweet and sappy it is.

Vegeta watched from the doorway of his wife's lab as Bulma fiddled with a large metal contraption. He crossed his arms leaning against the door frame, and just watched as she held a smaller metal box in her hands, testing the wiring of her newest spaceship. Vegeta himself was fairly familiar with spacecraft, given how long he had been in space with, but space pods and their care was more in his wheel-house, so to speak, than the rather monstrous thing his wife was working on.

He watched as she flited about the lab, her short blue hair tied back and her lab coat long abandoned on the other side of the room. She had at least remembered to change from her nice ceo dress into a pair of coveralls, although it did nothing to save her face from oil and whatever else he could see smeared and smudged on her face. Vegeta could see a determined glint in her eyes the small box showed her whatever readings she was looking for, and heard her little cry of joy as she found just what it was.

"Score!" She giggled, wiping yet more unknown debris across her forehead.

Sighing, Vegeta pushed off from his perch, and made his way closer to his wife, picking up a fairly clean, discarded towel as he went.

"Wife," he called, stepping closer, "What have you done to your face?"

"Hello to you too, ass." She smiled, and something inside Vegeta eased at the sight. She might not look like she once did when they had first met on that long ago, far off planet, but Bulma's smile remained the same through the years, and there was a... comfort to it, he had long discovered.

"Here," He rolled his eyes, handing her the towel.

"Y'know," Bulma whispered, her eyes serious and her tone even, "I really don't know if just a towel will really be able to fix all this," She waved a hand around her face. Vegeta knew she was joking; Bulma was very proud of her looks, and took great means to ensure them... But he also knew that there were some things no money or treatment could fix, like the lines on the corners of her eyes, or the bit of gray in her hair if she didn't keep up with the dye.

Vegeta was never one to care for looks; after all, what good were looks when every day you had to fight to survive? What good were looks in a battle? But Vegeta knew his own face as well as Bulma's, and he knew that if she looked for them on him, she wouldn't find those crow's feet or a single gray.

It was the same with Kakarott and would have been true for Napa and Raditz as well. Bulma might not mention it now, but Vegeta knew.

Heaving yet another sigh, Vegeta ignored his wife, instead taking her chin with one hand, and using the other to towel her face clean.

"Have you thought about where you want to go?" He murmured, locking his eyes on one stubborn stain on her cheek.

"...Not really," Bulma replied, her eyes staring at her latest machine, "We could go visit Tarble or Tights... but I'm sure they'd want to see Trunks and Bra as well, but they're off enjoying break. And they earned it. And I know they don't wanna go off into space with Mom and Dad just to visit their aunt or uncle."

"... We could go to New Namek," Vegeta suggested, "Or even just float in space," Most of that stubborn stain was gone, but a dry towel just wasn't cutting it. Vegeta leaned forward, licking a long stripe up Bulma's face.

"Ew, gross!" She laughed, trying to push his hand off her chin, "Do you really wanna be kissing an old lady like me, young man?"

Smirking, Vegeta was struck by inspiration. He moved to her ear, and crooned, "Oh, there's so much more I want to do with you than just kissing."

Giggling in full force now, Bulma smacked his chest, "God, when did you become _such_ a dirty old man?"

"When did you become such _a prude_?"

Bulma reared her head back, turning wide blue eyes at her husband.

_Eyes that held galaxies he could lose himself in..._

"Is that a challenge?" She snapped, her brows knitted with defiance.

"If it is?" A feral grin split his face.

"Meet you in the space ship." Bulma deadpanned, reaching up to the zipper of her coveralls and winking before zipping past her husband, "If you can catch me!"

_"Wife!"_ He snapped, turning to follow her. As he always would.


End file.
